Nicknames
by Cupcake girl282
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico are having a nickname competition. One-shot. Sorry for sucky summary, but you don't base a story on its summary, base it on the magic on the pages. (Or screen, in your case.) Friendship/Humor in case of funny nicknames. Rated T just for safety purposes. Now an important message: Only Leo can flame, when you do it, it's hurtful. So no flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so if you are reading this right now you clicked on my story! Thank you so much for taking time to read this. This story takes place after TLO but is before TLH. Now before I do disclaimer I would like to say, I don't except flames. They will be given to Leo to handle. Now on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO series. I only own my idea of the story.

No one's pov

Nico and Percy were sitting under Thalia's tree talking about what they had done that winter. You see, Nico and Percy had to come back early for some 'Top secret mission' which turned out to be one of the Stoll's pranks. Percy had threatened to run them through with riptide. While Nico, was going to send Skeletons after them if they didn't swear on the river Styx that they wouldn't prank him or Percy again. So the Stoll's greatly obliged.

Since they were already at camp, they decided to stay. Percy however, was bored because none of his friends were there except Nico and the Stoll's (When they weren't pranking you.) So now Nico and Percy were sitting under Thalia's tree.

They were so deep into their conversation, they didn't notice Thalia walk up.

"Ahem?" Thalia said while clearing her throat. Both boys turn around.

"Thalia!" They both say at the same time. Then they get up and hug their friend. When she finishes hugging them, the three cousins sit down.

"Hey Kelp Head, Hey Death Breath!" Thalia says smiling.

"You know, those names are getting kind of old." Nico said.

"Yeah, he's right! You need to come up with new ones Pinecone face." Percy teased.

"Oh yeah?! Well Pinecone face isn't a very good nickname either!" Thalia shot back.

"I know!" Nico shouted.

They both turned to face him.

"We should have a contest to see who can come up with the best nickname!" Nico said, as if he just figured out how to end world hunger.

"Okay." Thalia agreed.

"We should have rules though, like no trying to purposely hurt someone's feelings, and they should be appropriate for kids to hear."

"Deal, we should come up with one for each of us. You know one for Me, Percy, and Nico." Thalia said.

"Agreed! Lets meet up after lunch tomorrow." They said. Then the three shook hands and went to their desired cabins to go come up with creative nicknames for each other.

**Okay, so I know the chapter was short and I'm sorry. But I do have a question for everyone. Do you think I should come up with the Nicknames or Do you people want to come up with them? Tell me what you think in the reviews. Then, depending on your answer the next chapter will be an author's note or an actual chapter. I will check back on Sunday and if there are enough people who have reviewed and said there answer I will post then. But if not enough people have reviewed or decided their answer I will wait till Monday! Sounds good? Okay! Bye!**

**P.s Flames are not accepted and if there are flames, they will be given to Leo.**

**~ Cupcake out! **


	2. Author's note! Please read!

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is just an author's note but, I have some information for you. I have decided to let you wonderful people, come up with the Nicknames! Yeah! So get out there and get cracking! Come up with your most elaborate nicknames! Or one's that you gave no thought about! Everyone can participate! That means Guest can come up with nicknames too! You can tell me your Nicknames in a review, or if you prefer something more private, in a pm! Someone in a review told me that there nicknames they had come up with would suck, No they didn't! I laughed so hard! They were awesome. So, even if you think your nicknames are stupid, Gopher it! (lol!) **

**Please tell me the nicknames you come up with! **

**Here is an example: **

**Cupcakegirl282-**

**Thalia-**

**Percy-**

**Nico-**

**(end of example)**

**And next to their names write the nickname or nicknames you came up with.**

**NOTE: If you are a guest come up with some name for yourself.**

**Like: Pjo123 or IloveCamphalfblood**

**Please just come up with some name for yourself so I can thank you.**

**I have a list of Nicknames from people **

**(it only has 9 nicknames all together.)**

**So please review!**

**Also, I will be checking back on Saturday to see what Nicknames you came up with. Then on Sunday I will choose the winners. Finally on Monday I will announce the winners in the chapter.**

**Another Note: I will be choosing different names from different people. If what I just said didn't make sense, let me try again.**

**I will be choosing one for each person. For example, you could have the winning name for Thalia, but someone else will have the winning name for Percy. Get it? Okay. Please Review! :) **

**~Cupcake out!**

**P.s Only Leo can Flame on! You can't, Sorry but you will catch fire.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone! I would like to give a special thanks to:

Yah (Guest)

Blueice2449

Iamaguest (Guest)

Atlanta Hemera Kane

ThunderNinjaBird

Themiserableones1832

Tissue729

JECOOK

WantToGoToCamp

Guest

And Last but not least Percabeth66!

These are the awesome people who came up with Nicknames! Give them a big round of applause. Also if you reviewed, give yourself a hand! :) If you didn't review but you favorite or followed my story I would like to say, Thank you so much! And all you people out there who only viewed my story, but didn't favorite, follow, or review… It's okay! I appreciate you even giving my story a chance! Before my story continues, I have a few more things to say.

(Actually a lot more, so bear with me)

The winners for Percy's nickname are: Guest and JECOOK!

The winners for Thalia's nickname are: Yah (Guest) and Iamaguest!

And now the winner for Nico's is: Percabeth66!

Congratulations winners! You are probably wondering two things, How come so many Guests won? Well they had interesting Nicknames that my guest Judge (My twin sister) and me liked! Now on to your second question, How come there is only one winner for Nico? Well, first you must understand one thing, Nico's nicknames are really hard to come up with, and everyone's nicknames started becoming the same. So my guest judge and I chose the exotic one! Which, we had a devious plan for. *insert evil laughter and rubbing hands together manically* There was one other Nickname for Nico that made me laugh, it was ThunderNinjaBird's. It was funny but kind of mean, so I couldn't use it. But, it made me laugh so Kudos! Now one more thing for you, the disclaimer. Sorry that it took so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or The Wizard of Oz, but I do own the idea of the story!

Now finally on to the story.

No one's pov:

Percy, Thalia, and Nico went about their morning activities. And finally after a tough morning of chores, they were able to get a break.

Percy and Nico found Thalia standing by her pine tree.

"Ready?" Percy asked.

"Yeah" Thalia and Nico replied.

"Okay." Thalia asked. "Who is going first?" No one volunteered.

"I guess I will." Nico said. "Thalia want to do Percy's nicknames first?" he asked.

"Sure." She said.

Percy closes his eyes and prepares for their nicknames for him.

"Percy your new nickname from me is-" But Thalia stopped as she flicked Nico on the side of his head.

"Ow." He said "What was that for?"

"You were going to go first!" she replied, slightly annoyed.

"But you said you wanted to do Percy's nickna-" he stopped talking as Thalia slowly pulled out her bow and notched an arrow at Nico's face.

"You were saying?" She asked smugly.

Nico grumbled about how girls were sooo unfair as he walked up to Percy.

"I'm gonna call you…Kelpy." Nico said smiling with pride.

"Kelpy? Kelpy! Kelpy?!" Thalia laughed. "My name for him is way better than Kelpy!" she laughed.

**(A/n: I'm not being mean; it is just a really weird name.)**

"Hey!" Nico said. "I will have you know Kelpy is a very good name!" he said.

"Yeah," said Percy while he cracked a smile. "It's very macho!"

"Yeah!" said Nico "Wait… You-" Thalia put her hand over Nico's mouth before he could continue.

"My nickname for you Percy is waaayyy better than his." She said looking at Nico.

She was about to speak again when Nico licked her. "Eww!" she yelled.

"You taste terrible!" he said. Then he wiped his tongue on his jacket.

"Well, you shouldn't have licked me then!" Then she tackled him.

"Whoa!" Percy said. "Break it up!" Then he pulled Thalia off Nico.

Thalia and Nico turned around so they weren't facing each other and crossed their arms, Percy in between them. "You two are acting like children! Apologize now, or we stop with the nicknames."

"Fine." They both said together.

Thalia stuck out her hand. "Truce?" she asked.

Nico, after a moment of hesitation and a glare from Percy said "Truce."

As soon as their hands touched, Thalia sent sparks at Nico, making him Twitch and fall to the ground unconscious.

"Ha!" she yelled at him, and then faced Percy.

"Your nickname is Aqua Lad." She then stifled a laugh.

"Awwww" Percy complained "Why not Aqua Man?" he asked.

"Because Aqua Man implies manliness which is a quality you clearly don't have."

"Hey!" he protested.

"Sorry" she said.

"Fine!" he grumbled. "Should we wake Nico up for your Nickname?" Percy asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." She agreed. Just then Percy willed water from a puddle near them, and splashed it on Nico's face.

"Ahhh!" he yelled sitting up. Percy bent over and helped him up.

"Now we are doing Thalia's nickname, I will go first." Percy said. Then he stepped in front of Thalia.

"Well?" she asked.

"Promise on the river Styx you won't shock either one of us for the nicknames we come up with?" Percy asked.

"I promise on the river Styx that I will not shock you or Nico." She replied.

"Good." Percy said. "Then I will tell you the Nickname I came up with."

"Okaaayyy?" she asked questionably.

"I'm going to call you Sparkles." He mused.

"That's the best you could come up with Kelpy?" Nico teased. Thalia cracked up.

"There's that nickname." She said smiling.

"Oh and you came up with better?" Percy asked pointedly at Nico.

"Yeah I did!" he said proudly. "It just came to me when Thalia knocked me out."

"What is it?" she asked skeptically.

"Your new nickname is Zappy!" he said with a grin on his face.

"Why I'm gonna-" she started as her hands began to light up.

"Hey, hey!" Percy said. "You promised you wouldn't shock us remember?" Thalia's hands slowly went out.

"Errr…" she glared at Nico.

"Okay!" Percy said, clearly eager to avoid a fight between the two. "Now, Nico's nickname!" Percy said. Thalia's eyes lit up.

"Okay." She said. "On the count of three." She said glancing at Percy.

"One…Two…Three!" she yelled.

"Darth Dead-er!" Percy and Thalia said at the same time. Then they turned to each other and high fived.

"Why that?" Nico asked.

"You wear almost all black, and as someone else pointed out you know how cool star wars is." Percy said. ***Wink***

"Yeah!" Thalia agreed.

Just then Nico turned and ran for the shadows. Hoping to shadow travel anywhere but near his two cousins. But, Thalia and Percy had other ideas.

Just as Nico was about to disappear, both of them put a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him back. Unfortunately, they were pulled into the darkness with him.

"Ahhhh!" someone screamed.

The three cousins tumbled out of the shadows.

Nico tried to stand up, but he collapsed. Luckily, Percy caught him.

"Where are we?" Thalia said while rubbing her head. Then she looked at Nico. He was more pale than usual, if possible. "Oh gods!" she said. She helped Percy lower him to the ground. Percy tried to feed Nico some nectar, but Nico caught Percy's hand.

"You know." He said his voice barley a whisper. "Need a nap." Then he fell asleep and started snoring.

Nico woke up, exactly where they landed.

"Hey Thalia, he's awake." Percy said. Thalia crawled over.

"Oh good, now we can go home." She said.

"Do you know where we are Nico?" Percy asked.

"Yeah where are we? It doesn't look like home." Thalia said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Nico remarked as he looked at their surroundings.

"You know Darth Dead-er…" quickly catching herself because that name was the whole reason they were in this mess. "I mean Nico…"

"Hey Kelpy, Zappy?" Nico said using their weird nicknames.

"Yeah?" Percy asked, slight annoyance in his voice at what Nico had called him.

"I think we are in China." Percy and Thalia glanced at each other and cracked a smile. Clearly while Nico was asleep they had some weird conversation.

Thalia scooted next to Nico and grabbed his arm. He starred into her electric blue eyes.

"Well Darthy, I don't think we're in Camp-Half Blood anymore." Thalia said in a mocking tone of Dorthy (**Is that how you spell it? If it's not let me apologize right now. Sorry!)**

from the Wizard of Oz.

All three of them cracked up. Finally, when they caught their breath, they stood up.

Nico put one arm over Thalia's shoulder and the other one over Percy's shoulder. Carefully they moved toward the shadows. Nico glanced at Percy, then at Thalia.

"Let's go home guys, let's go home." He said, and then they Shadow traveled back to Camp-Half Blood.

**That's it! Tell me what you think. Did you like it? I hope you did. I am working on another story at the moment! I can't wait for you to read it. Remember, only Leo can flame, when you do it, it's hurtful. So no flames allowed! **

**~Cupcake out!**

**Oh and whoever A Guest is, Leo wanted to respond to your review, but you didn't leave a name. So he wanted to write his response to your question here.**

**Leo: Are you kidding?! Of course I want flames! Didn't Jason ever tell you that my lifelong dream is to jump of a building yelling Flame on! It started out as a dumb idea, but Jason convinced Zeus to let me fly off the Empire State building one day. **

**But I must agree with Cupcake girl282, Flames aren't kind to anyone who doesn't have my special powers. Now if you will excuse me. I'm going to go scare some Campers. Hopefully Percy doesn't throw me in the lake this time. Wish me Luck!**

**~Flame Boy out!**


End file.
